There for You
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: If you're sad, I'll console you, if you're happy, I'll share your joy, when you die, I'll guide you to heaven, when you'll walk down the aisle, I'll be happy for you... even though my heart shatters into pieces /IchiRuki/RenRuki/
1. Allways There for You

**There for You**

**A/N:** Okay, this will either be a Oneshot or some few-chaptered Fic, dunno yet. Anyways, this was inspired by an episode of 'Scrubs'. I swear, Elliott is such a slut!! She has a boyfriend, sleeps with J. D. and then sleeps with her boyfriend right after!! ARGH!! And J. D.? He stands in the rain!! I'm so sorry for him Thus: This plot-bunny was born!!

**

* * *

--If you're sad, I'll console you, if you're happy, I'll share your joy, when you die, I'll guide you to heaven, when you'll walk down the aisle, I'll be happy for you... even though my heart shatters into pieces--**

* * *

"You look great Rukia."

"Thanks! I can't believe I am getting married, it's surreal."

"I'm just glad you're not married off to some pervert but your best friend."

The raven-head sent him a mock glare. "Ichigo, how often do I have to tell you? _You_ are my best friend, Renji's my best _childhood_ friend."

The orange-head smiled despite his true emotions. "So? I don't see the difference, midget."

Just like he expected Rukia kicked him in the shin.

_How is she doing this with that freakin' wedding dress on?_

But he regretted thinking the word 'wedding' right after as he felt the tsunami in his inner world roaring just a bit harder.

It was Rukia's effin' wedding day and he wished nothing more than to be in Renji's place.

Because, really, a blind would be able to see how head over heels he was for that petite devil.

And he was undoubtedly more worthy to be her freakin' husband than that baboon who had less fashion sense than Amy Winehouse and Lady GaGa combined!

Cuz, wasn't it that red pineapple-head that had abandoned her without thought?

Wasn't it _him_ who had pulled the trigger so that Rukia faced that freak-Espada and nearly died?

Who was that prick to marry her?!

On the contrary there was _him_, Kurosaki Ichigo.

He had died countless times for her, darn it!

He had fend off a bird of _fire_ for her!

Gosh, he had let her stab him with an effin' Zanpakutô!!

And what was he getting?

He was the _best man_ on her and Renji's wedding.

Sometimes he wished he had really killed Renji in front of the Senzai-whatever.

NOW was one of those times!

Even Zangetsu was being unusually sadistic and wished his Getsuga had sliced that prissy into tiny Reishi bits.

And his Hollow... well... he would like to make a scene at the ceremony, take over Ichigo and rip that guy into itsy-bitsy pieces...

Ichigo was dangerously tempted to allow it.

The potential wedding-killer was ripped out of his thoughts as he felt soft lips on his cheeks.

"Thanks... for being here for me, Ichigo, it means a lot to me, you know?"

With that she was out of the room and Ichigo just stood there, dumbfounded, depressed and desperate as he looked after the girl he wanted more than anything in the world but was sure to never obtain.

**~*~**

Nii-sama had asked me once if I had any doubts about the wedding.

I told him no.

But at the same time thought...

YES

I had more doubts about this wedding than with anything before in my life.

And this is nothing a bride should think, right?

But, really, I never wanted to marry him, I never saw him this way...

Still, I'm doing it, right now, in this very second.

Why?

Because I'll never have the man I want.

I'm such a slut...

There is too much between us that we'll never overcome.

I will never have Ichigo.

So, with shaky breaths, I say.

"I do."

And thus I seal my fate.

**~*~**

I wish them good luck for the future but really, I mean nothing of it.

I mean, how sincerely can you wish someone luck if you want to strangle him? Want to be in his place? When you know... that he'll have the life with the woman you love that you wish you could have?

It's not fair.

Not one bit.

But I show them a smile. They see me smile so rarely they take it as genuine and embrace me.

Stop torturing me!

He tells me what a great friend I was...

Stop throwing salt into this open wound and just end this.

As they are driven away to their honeymoon realization finally kicks in.

I lost.

* * *

Okay, short and I know it's not my best work but still, please Review!! And, guess what? I decided to think about a chapter 2!! Of course only if you guys want!! … I really think you guys won't *cries in some corner*

*Official member of the 'J. D. ROCKS' FC*


	2. Like in that Fairytale of the 2 Brothers

**There for You**

**A/N:** Okay, you guys asked for the continuation (and animefreak1394 even went as far as to threaten my life with tiny, girlish-pink blades) so here it is! XD I don't know what to think about this yet (I'm writing these A/N's before I start writing :D) so I'll bother you with my thoughts at the end :D  
Oh, and thanks to my Reviewer, those putting this on Alert, their Favorites etc :D

**

* * *

--Like in that fairytale of the two brothers, there was always a sword between us. Not because I didn't want her but because _she_ didn't want _me_. I never had her love, never did she call out my name. Only yours, that loathed name of yours, three syllables, always escaped her lips in a whisper at night, filled with sorrow and need... with _love_--**

* * *

He sat there in silence, a tall figure. Tanned skin and orange hair. It had been years -decades?- since that wedding and every day had seemed like he was dying inside. Every day... a day without _her_.

He long since had gone to Soul Society, just like Chad, Inoue, Ishida... like his family (boy, had he been shocked to find out his father was an effin' Shinigami) and it had made it all the more cruel, to see them day after day, being _married_.

It just wasn't fair.

Then again, when had life ever been fair to him?

A strong breeze blew in his back and the scent of lavender assaulted his senses, making his heart clench in sorrow.

"What do you want, Rukia?"

**~*~**

"_You know, Ichigo? I really don't know why she married me, to be honest."_

_The orange-head looked up from his sake cup and faced the already-drunk married man next to him with a raised eyebrow. "Aa? I would say because she loves you?" One could only imagine how much Ichigo wanted to swallow down his words as soon as they fell out his mouth._

"_Nope, definitely not."_

"_How come you think that?"_

"_I know what you think but no."_

_Ichigo smirked at him with a mock expression, having a faint clue what that pineapple-head was playing at. If his guts were right – and they were, most times – then Renji was about to make a confession that was going to be embarrassing to its core – for a guy, that is._

"_Up until now we might be sharing a bed but she refuses to even kiss me." He let out a pitiful sigh as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "It's like in that fairytale of the two brothers, you know? Where the groom's brother shares the wedding night with the bride but puts a sword in between them so they wouldn't touch at night. Only... she isn't doing this out of courtesy, she's doing it because she ain't loving me."_

_Renji threw Ichigo a serious look, difficult through all the alcohol hazing his mind. "She never calls out my name, only yours. Three syllables I loathe more than anything. She dreams of you, every night. She calls out to you with so much need and _love_ that it's making me sick, Ichigo. I really don't know why she chose me. Did she think she couldn't have you? Please, even Rukia isn't that unsure of herself."_

_And Ichigo truly didn't know how to react to that statement of his._

**~*~**

"Since when are you so rude to me, Ichigo?"

He completely ignored her question and repeated his own. "What're you doing here?"

There was silence until she sat down beside him. He stiffened obviously. "I got a divorce."

His head turned towards her so quickly he very nearly snapped his neck. "What?"

"You heard me right. It's pretty uncommon, and difficult, to divorce a soul marriage but I managed. I had to ask the King himself to do this. Took me 15 years."

"When you were unhappy why did you marry him in the first place?"

She shrugged continuing to look ahead of them. "Dunno, probably because I thought... the man I truly loved wasn't in love with me."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Stupid midget," he whispered softly, barely audible.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I thought I should let the woman I love be happy... even without me."

"Stupid idiot."

"We're even now, huh?"

There was silence for a long while, neither speaking, neither moving, they just sat there bathing in the tranquility surrounding them. Then, suddenly, Ichigo got an idea on how to say what he should've said eons ago.

Turning his head towards her, he smiled mockingly. "Oi, Rukia."

As she faced him with raised eyebrows his smile only widened. "Let's get married."

Rukia's eyes got wide but then softened and a genuine smile took over her features. "Sure, why not..."

Maybe life could be fair, after all...

* * *

Okay, lol, the last part was something a friend of mine and I once joked about. We were writing a FF via YouTube and I got to write Ichi's proposal. I was in kinda a cliché-ish mood and wrote it pretty sappy and she went all like:

"I could've imagined him proposing in a completely nonchalant way, like whilst they're at work. Kinda like 'Hey Rukia' 'Yeah?' 'Let's get married' 'Are you serious?' 'Yup' 'Sure, why not'"

and thus I wrote this ending scene XD

Anyways, this is, I guess, the end... it really was just out of boredom+flu+24 hours 'Scrubs' and I seriously wouldn't now how to continue... so, yeah, end XD

R&R^^~


End file.
